


Downfall

by creepy_crawly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly





	Downfall

OH MY GOD I WROTE HET.

 **Title:** Downfall  
 **Author:** [](http://creepy-crawly.livejournal.com/profile)[**creepy_crawly**](http://creepy-crawly.livejournal.com/)  
 **Request:** [Here](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1279109.html) by [](http://lady-lefaye.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lady-lefaye.livejournal.com/)**lady_lefaye**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** House, M.D.; Robert Chase/Unnamed Woman  
 **Rating:** Um. R+? NC-16?  
 **Warning:** BDSM. Innuendo. No explicit sex, but…yeah.  
 **Disclaimer:** No own. No profit. No shame.

Robert Chase is going to be her downfall.

Woman knows that. His hands on her skin are hot and sharp and oh so _wonderful_ , but they’re still not as hot as the red marks the flogger leaves, or as sharp as the pain that lances through her body with every single _crack_ of leather on air on skin. His mouth is hot on places that are no longer hers, on parts of her no one’s ever bothered to touch, and it’s all she can do to keep from screaming.

But she doesn’t.

He has ordered her not to, and whatever else there may be to say about her, no one can deny that Woman is an excellent slave. She follows every order he gives her, even when it means quivering, trembling muscles and her heart pounding fit to burst through her chest. Disobeying is not worth it.

Obeying most certainly is.

He is a master of this, of torture, of breaking and remaking. Woman doesn’t know what brought him to her, but, whatever it is, she’s drowning in gratefulness. Never before has she had a master so attentive, so careful, so demanding, so harsh, so… _powerful_. In her mind, he embodies power, plain and simple. No one else has made her feel this way, has treated her this way, but he does it like it’s commonplace.

He takes good care of Woman.

She is hard to break, and she knows it. He knows it, too. He takes extra care to ensure that she shatters into a hundred million little pieces beneath his touch. He touches her through pain, lets her feel, lets her _be_. He lets the leather of the flogger kiss her skin with just the right amount of bite in just the right places, and he applies his own teeth to other places with the same precision. He does whatever it takes to make her crumble before him, until she is nothing but a mewling puddle of nerves.

He brings her there, every single time.

Woman occasionally wonders where he learned this, where he got so good. She can tell that he’s got innate talent, but even that can’t bring him this far, into this world of leather and steel. Someone taught him, and someone taught him well. He’s got it all, the whole package. He doesn’t just command her. He _looks_ commanding. He stands tall in those tight jeans and that lightweight cotton shirt, his hair like fire in the light from the lamp in the corner. With every swing of his arm, Woman can watch the muscles ripple in the mirror on the wall.

And then she closes her eyes and bites her tongue to keep from crying out, and so she misses the predatory smile that lights up his eyes and makes the darkness shiver.

Oh, yes.

Doctor Robert Rowanevich Chase is going to be her downfall.

 


End file.
